All Along The Watch Towers
by Little Rini
Summary: It's a songfic for the song All Along The Watch Towers By: Bob Dylan and Performed By: Jimi Hendrix. Slight romance. Many focuses on Heero after the Endless Waltz and not coming to terms of true peace.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Gundam Wing, damn my luck. I know the lyrics are in caps, that's how it was on the web site and I do not have the time nor the patience to retype it, so bare with me. ^_^ 

Song: All Along The Watch Tower   
By: Bob Dylan   
Sung by: Jimi Hindrex (My fave version.)   


Heero stood their looking out the window of the hotel he was in. They where coming for him. He had killed many again and OZ was back and after him. He pulled out his gun and checked to see if it was loaded. 'Of course.' he thought and set it in it's holster. 

THERE MUST BE SOME KIND OF WAY OUT OF HERE   
SAID THE JOKER TO THE THIEF   
THERE'S TOO MUCH CONFUSION 

He was on the run all the time. Peace may have come to the world and the colonies, but as long and people threaten it, he will kill. Though it killed him inside and confused him about humanity even more. He always is searching for some way out now a days. 

I CAN'T GET NO RELIEF   
BUSINESSMAN THEY DRINK MY WINE   
PLOW MEN DIG MY EARTH 

No relief, no time to himself. Someone tries to steal the peace that Relena and him worked so hard to maintain. 

NONE WILL LEVEL ON THE LINE   
NOBODY OF IT IS WORTH   
HEY HEY 

He slowly hides in the shadows as the OZ soldiers search for him in the hotel. He smirked as the building he was once in blew up. 

NO REASON TO GET EXCITED   
THE THIEF HE KINDLY SPOKE   
THERE ARE MANY HERE AMONG US   
WHO FEEL THAT LIFE IS BUT A JOKE BUT UH 

His life is worthless, just a waste and a joke all at once. As Heero finally got free time he sat in his room just looking at the ceiling. 

BUT YOU AND I WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THAT   
AND THIS IS NOT OUR FATE   
SO LET US NOT TALK FALSELY NOW   
THE HOUR'S GETTING LATE   
HEY 

Well maybe his life means something to one sandy blonde haired girl, but he is too blind to see the truth. So his hurts her, not intentionally but it hurts her worse than anything. 

HEY 

ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER   
PRINCES KEPT THE VIEW   
WHILE ALL THE WOMEN CAME AND WENT   
BARE-FOOT SERVANTS TO, BUT HUH 

Heero watched as Relena's servants left as she gave them the night off. She sat down and sighed. She said something but he couldn't figure it out. 'Im getting weak.' he thought to himself. Relena stood up and walked off. 

OUTSIDE IN THE COLD DISTANCE   
A WILD CAT DID GROWL   
TWO RIDERS WERE APPROACHIN'   
AND THE WIND BEGAN TO HOWL   
HEY   
OH 

The door bell rang and Relena walked over to the door and went to open it. Heero saw who was on the other side and his eyes widened. 'Oz!' he thought and bit his lip. He was getting weak. Just as she opened the door Trowa walked into the room and smiled at her. 'Let me get it.' Heero saw him say. Relena nodded and walked up to her room. Trowa pulled out his gun and opened the door and shot them both. 

ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER   
HEAR YOU SING AROUND THE WATCH   
GOTTA BEWARE GOTTA BEWARE I WILL   
YEAH 

Guards all along the watch tower of the princess' place. Heero thought to himself. 'Your still weak.' the voice said again. 'I don't care.' he thought. That was so unlike him. Not care he is weak? Has he really changed. Heero looked into the window and saw his reflection. Still the glaring emotionless eyes, yet they held some feeling. He couldn't really point it then it hit him. 'Love?!' he thought. 

OOH BABY   
ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER 

It made since, he loved Relena. Not for her symbol but for who she is inside. Heero smiled as he went to her part of the watch towers. 'Time to watch over the princess while no Missions are in the way.' he thought and sat their perched on Relena's balcony.   


A/N: Well, happy slightly and sad slightly. Well R&R 


	2. Default Chapter

LISTS  
  
This is my fic of lists. Each chapter is a new list. I don't own these lists. They come from my local Phone Book. I enjoyed them, and decided to post em. I hope you like them! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
